Memorias de un entrenador olvidado: Ertze
by Ezakur
Summary: El viaje de un entrenador de los muchos en el mundo pokémon que fue olvidado. Sus aventuras en la región Lirlika. Basado enteramente en el videojuego, con este ralato trato de crear una aventura como en el videojuego que espero lleve y entretenga.


**Memorias de un entrenador olvidado: Ertze**

Capitulo 1: El comienzo de la aventura

Estaba un enorme pokémon de agua que me llevaba en su lomo, el agua se movía a mi alrededor, pero no la sentía. El pokémon me miró y entonces de su boca salió el ruido de mi despertador. Desperté un tanto aturdido por el cambio drástico de realidad. Era de mañana y había puesto el despertador temprano, hoy era el día.

Perezosamente salí de la cama, y miré mi habitación con tristeza, trate de absorber todo lo que pude de ella. Entré al cuarto de baño y me aseé. La mirada de los ojos negros de un muchacho de tez morena con cabello largo atado en una coleta y un mechon que le caían sobre la cara me devolvió la mirada desafiante desde el espejo. Una ducha rápida y fría me despertó completamente, todo estaba preparado. Me vestí y oí el común grito de mi madre: -¡Ya esta listo el desayuno!-

Bajé las escaleras y pasé al lado de la mesa del comedor en donde descansaba un pastel a medio comer en el que aún se leía "Feliz Cum… Ertze". En la mesa de la cocina me esperaba un buen plato de comida. Me dediqué a engullir la comida saboreando cada ínfimo trozo, recordándolo. El hombre de la televisión decía el clima con un mapa de la región detrás.

-Hoy es un día perfecto en Lirlika. Hará una temperatura de 25 grados hasta la noche con variaciones de norte a sur. En "Puerto Negro" quizá haya una que otra precipitación que puede moverse hasta "Ciudad Emperador" para el fin…

-Hoy es el día, ¿cierto? –interrumpió mi madre, saliendo de la sala de estar, preguntando lo obvio. Sus ojos, tan negros como los míos, me miraban con pesar.

-Sí, creo que es hora de que vuele libre por ahí. –respondí con una sonrisa.

-Tengo miedo que choques con un árbol, enano.

-No te preocupes, solo hablaré con extraños que me ofrezcan dulces. Y después de eso asaltaré un banco con ellos.

Ella rió y sus preocupaciones volaron lejos.

-Tu mochila está lista en la sala, suerte.

-Gracias -le dí un beso en la mejilla y fui a tomar la mochila de la sala.

Lentamente abrí la puerta y salí de casa emocionado.

El sol de afuera erizó mi piel, llamándome, incitándome. Unos Murkrows pasaron volando arriba de la casa, unos Trapinchs, seguidos por un Vibrava, caminaban apresuradamente en dirección contraría a donde me dirigía y un Zigzagoon y un Sentret jugueteaban entre los pastos altos. Los pokémons rodeaban mi camino.

Caminé lentamente hasta el laboratorio-casa de la profesora Miriam, eminencia en pokémons. Ella se encontraba afuera, su largo y claro cabello ondeaba por el viento y unos ojos intensamente verdes miraban sagazmente a un pequeño Pidgey, al que le estaba revisando un ala y cuyas plumas destellaban un color morado intenso. Al verme la profesora exclamó: -¡Ah! Hola Ertze te estaba esperando ¿Listo para emprender tu viaje pokémon?-  
-Por supuesto- le dije. -¿Un Shadow Pidgey(1)?  
-Sí, lo encontré hace unos días con un ala rota entre las ramas de un árbol –dijo mientras acariciaba las plumas oscuras del Pidgey. –Adoro a los Pokemon Shadow, traje a este para estudiar un poco su plumaje. Pero vamos, tenemos otras cosas que hacer.

-¿Qué me tiene preparado? –pregunté mirándola con perspicacia.

-Sígueme por aquí- cargó al Pidgey en brazos y se dirigió adentro.  
La casa de la profesora Maria era muy grande, pasamos por un comedor, una cocina, el laboratorio donde hacia todas sus investigaciones sobre pokemon y una enfermería para pokemons heridos. Me guió al primer piso hasta un segundo laboratorio y me dijo: - -Bien, como sabrás cuando un entrenador comienza su viaje se le da a elegir entre tres pokémons, pues te daré a elegir entre los que están en estas pokeballs- dijo mientras señalaba una mesa con tres pokeballs sobre ella -También se te dará un cinturón para guardarla y otras cinco vacías.

Miré las pokeballs un segundo preguntándome qué pokémons tendrían dentro. Como si supiera lo que pensaba la profesora dijo: -Los pokémons que podrás elegir serán un Eevee, un Azurill y un Shinx.

Me quede pensando un segundo entre cada pokémon. Solo un segundo, y dije: -Quiero al Eevee.

La profesora me miró un segundo sonriendo y tomo la pokeball de la mesa junto con el cinturón de balls y me los entregó

-Toma, serás un buen entrenador, estoy segura.  
Muy contento saque a mí Eevee de su ball, quien me miró unos segundos

-EEVEE EEVEE- y se me abalanzó sobre mi lamiendo el rostro.

-Veo que se llevan bien. –dijo la profesora mientras yo reía y trataba de sacarme a Eevee de encima -Oh Ertze tengo una encomienda para ti. El gimnasio de la liga pokémon más cercano se encuentra en Aldea Nubosa, allí también tengo un amigo que esta estudiando una gran concentración de Swablus y me pidió que le diera esto.

La profesora Miriam rebuscó entre unos cajones y me dio un pequeño telescopio de color azul-

-Lo necesita para verlos de cerca ya que lo atacan si lo ven. ¿Podrás hacerlo Ertze?  
-Si, no se preocupe.  
Salí del laboratorio algo aprisa con Eevee pisándome los talones y me dirigí a enfrentar lo que sea que me esperara.

Caminamos, dejando el laboratorio atrás, hasta que llegamos a la salida del pueblo. Un cartel marcaba tres direcciones: desde donde veníamos Pueblo Dragón, Puerto Negro, a la derecha y Aldea Nubosa, al frente. Me di la vuelta para ver mi hogar una última vez y le dije a Eeevee: -Bien, aquí comienza nuestra aventura.  
-EEVEE –se limitó a responder.

Continuara…

(1) Bien esta idea es para darle un poco de sabor extra a la historia. La idea de pokemons shadow viene de las cartas, en las que se usa el término "dark". En esta historia shadow sería como los pokémon shiny del videojuego, tienen distinto color y nada más.

**Bueno, como dice el capítulo comienzo del viaje, esto quizá empiece medio torpe pero va a agarrar ritmo. Espero lo hayan disfrutado, comenten, díganme qué opinan, que le falta que le sobre que estaría bueno agregar.**


End file.
